During the winter months, horses are turned out to pasture to feed on grass and hay and to exercise. In order to keep their horses warm and dry, many owners provide turnout blankets (also known as European or English-style blankets). The blanket covers the back of the horse, from the neck to the tail and drapes down along the sides of the horse. The belly of the horse typically remains exposed, while the chest area, beneath the front of the neck, is typically covered. The horse blanket has an opening for receiving the horse's neck. A horse wearing a turnout blanket has some freedom of movement and can comfortably exercise in a pasture.
In addition, in some locales, a blanket is provided for a horse in a barn or stable as many barns are unheated. These are known as stable blankets and are contoured or tailored to fit the horse more snuggly than a turnout blanket. A stable blanket typically has a seam along the back.
Conventional horse blankets cause wear to occur on a horse's mane and tail. Conventional blankets have synthetic webbing around the blanket edges. The webbing is abrasive and can rub off the hair where there is pressure. When a blanket is placed on a horse, gravity creates a pressure point across the top of the neck where the mane is located.
As a preventative measure, some horse blankets have a cushion of synthetic or natural fleece at the top of the neck opening. This fleece protects the mane. Unfortunately, the fleece is susceptible to picking up dirt and mud. For example, many horse owners put their horses in paddocks or pastures during the day for exercise. If the weather is cold or wet, the horse wears a blanket. Horses will roll on the ground, scratching their backs. This causes the fleece to pick up dirt or mud. When the mud dries, the collar becomes abrasive and can rub the hair off. The blanket can be washed to clean the fleece, but the horse is unable to wear the blanket during the washing and drying process. In addition, washing and drying the blanket is a laborious and time consuming process.